


Dream Name

by quitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name AU, M/M, and theres a dog named rice bowl, and tsukki is the tru star, the kagehina body switching au no one asked for, where hinata is still hinata, while kageyama has more anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitea/pseuds/quitea
Summary: Will you still remember me when you wake up?[Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name AU aka Hinata and Kageyama switch bodies and shit goes down]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Kimi no Na wa. and I am IN LOVE WITH IT.
> 
> This story has been slightly altered and rendered a simpler format, but still follows similarly to the original movies plot line. So if you don't want to read this yet without watching the movie first, that's cool lol.
> 
> But this fic would never do the original movie justice so pls spare me cause I know, I tried, lol. Critiques are always welcomed since this is my first fic contribution to the hq!! fandom!

Hinata is awake before his sister can come running into his room to wake him up. Pulling the covers over his groggy, eyes, he nestles himself in a more comfortable position that keeps him both snug and warm when he feels the cool air seeping into the blanket. It’s relaxing for a few minutes. He feels himself about to drift back into the dreamland, his exhausted state ready to give in when an unfamiliar alarm startles him awake.

Hinata sits up. Searching for the source of whatever is making that noise that is irritating him like hell. It keeps playing and he has no idea why he is hearing-

-wait.

Hinata realizes he isn’t in his room.

With the alarm still ringing in the background, he find himself in a room he’s never seen before. With a quick inspection of the place from where he sat, he finds that he’s in a small bedroom. It’s cramped. There's a desk to his left piled of books, papers, and notebooks, a makeshift closet filled with an assortment of clothes, and a bookshelf with who knows what inside. A school uniform hangs on the other side of the room and Hinata is 100% sure no one in his, or any nearby, town wears this uniform.

His train of thought is broken when he realizes that the alarm is still ringing. He starts searching again, his hands roaming everywhere on the bed until he see’s a smartphone on the floor light up, buzzing away in sync with the alarm noise. Hinata reaches down only to fall flat on his when he loses balance on top of the bed.

“Ow! What the-”

He pauses.

Did his voice just get deeper?

Reaching for the phone again, he picks it up and turns off the alarm. When he switches off the phone and the reflection of the screen shows his face, Hinata screams.

“My face-?!”

 

_WHY DO I LOOK SO SCARY._

 

Hinata stands up and the view seems higher than before. He feels taller and it’s a sensation he is not used to having since his height has always been, in his opinion, a troublesome issue he wishes to solve one day, through a gradual development as he matures. The feel of his arms are firm and the limbs of his legs feel long, and he is wearing clothes he’s never worn in his entire life. At least until now.

He steps out of the room. He finds the bathroom and locks it. Walking over to the sink, Hinata nearly has a heart attack when he glances in the mirror for just a second.

 

_SCARY. SCARY SCARY SCARY SCARYSCARYSCARYSCARYSCARYSCARYSCARYSCARY._

 

That’s not his face?! Hinata knows what his face looks like and that is **DEFINITELY** not it. Why was his reflection glaring at him?!

Bringing a hand up to his face, his fingers brush his cheek. Normal. He grabs a strand or jet black hair in between his fingers. Ok. Pokes an eye with his finger. Ow.

So whatever is happening, Hinata is someone else. He isn’t even Hinata anymore!

He goes back into the room he woke up in, climbs over the bed and tears the blinds open, and his face lights up at the sight of a crisp early morning surrounded by a bustling city underneath his window. He recognizes this city anywhere, he’s in Tokyo.

And the thought hits him. He’s dreaming. Strangely realistic, but a dream nonetheless. Just before going to bed, he was just thinking about how unbelievably amazing it would be to move to Tokyo, away from the countryside of Japan and become immersed in the culture of the busy city life. As much as he loved home, he finds that country life has bored him into the next life of a bumpkin, and now dreams of one day moving into the city. And here he was, his dream coming true, literally.

But why did he end up in the body of someone else, why not his? Maybe he’s simulating the life of a boy who fits the image of a Tokyo boy, Hinata wonders.

The phone rings, but it only rings once this time. A message pops up on the phone and Hinata reads it over.

 

 **Daichi:**  
_Good morning, Kageyama!_ _Can you cover a shift tonight? (7:04 am)_

 

Hinata squeals. Not only does he get to live in Tokyo, he has a part-time job too! His mother has always been against him getting a job, adamant about the necessities of putting education as top priority since, well, he wasn’t well versed in the art of superb academics and acing test. If Physical Education was the only subject needed to excel in his classes, Hinata would have graduated years ago. Unfortunately, life wasn’t that easy and Hinata knows that. Oh, reality.

And Hinata thanks the heavens he’s dreaming! He has no need to care about the downfall of his scholarly career in this lucid dream!

He dresses himself in the unfamiliar uniform, a clean appearance stands across his reflection in the mirror. Hinata is grinning and he steps out of the house, ready to take on what this dream has in store for him!

But first, where does he go to school?

 

-*-

“Weird? How so?”

Yachi’s face scrunches in bewilderment, “You weren’t yourself at all,” her fingers fiddle with the straps of her backpack as she recollects the events of yesterday morning and replays them back into her mind’s projector. “When I came to pick you up, you had the most irritated look I’ve ever seen in your life! It was my first time seeing such a face!”

“Irritated Look?!” Hinata gagged out, his cheeks stuffed with meat buns.

Yachi nodded, “You also forgot where the school was too. I mean, we already walk to school together, but you genuinely looked like you had no idea where we were going until we actually got to school.”

Finishing up the last of his meat bun, Hinata thought passively about Yachi’s statement. If there was one thing Yachi forbids herself to do, it’s to lie. It's not that he's questioning her whether she's lying or not, he trust Yachi with his life.

“Did you really not remember what happened yesterday?”

Hinata shakes his head. Swallowing the last bit of the warm meat bun. “Nope. Not at all.” He grins big at Yachi, wanting to give her some reassurance to his pensive, worrisome blonde friend that she can relax, even just for a bit.

She beams back, heart-warming and sweet. She laughs, “Hinata-kun, it was as if you were someone else yesterday.”

He completely dismisses the statement,  “Me? No way! That’s really suspicious!” He crosses his arms over his chest, closes his eyes, then contemplates and questions his mental well-being. Techniques dealing with memorization wasn’t really one of his strong points, but there was no way he could forget a whole day, and yesterday to boot. His teeth grit, nothing surfaces and his attention span shifts to a different topic, what he’s going to eat for lunch. “Don’t stress yourself too much over it, Yachi. I’m ok!” After completely changing the subject, Hinata makes conversation over food as they continue on the rest of their walk to school.

The second he enters class, he plops himself in his seat, prepared to get today over with a nap or two during class. Pulling his notebook out of his bag, lazily, he flips to the pages he last wrote in. Then, puzzled, Hinata’s is taken aback by what’s written in his notebook. The stokes and fluidity of the words, are not his. His fingers trace them, a barely audible whisper as he murmurs the written words before him.

**_“Who are you?”_ **

-*-

He’s back.

He sits up in bed, takes in a long, deep breathe to refresh his mental process while appreciating the familiarity of being back in his bedroom after a tiresome dream.

Kageyama is back in his body.

He wakes up before his alarm goes off. Reaching down on the ground where it’s connected to the charger, he disables the alarm. He flops back in bed and stares at the ceiling.

He just woke up from the strangest dream. Actually, he woke up from the strangest dream, again.

It’s been a rough few nights for Kageyama Tobio. Lately, his dreams consist of him as another person.

Kageyama shuffles out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, he’s glad to see his face. His hair, dark and black as always. The mop of orange he had to deal with in his dream felt excruciatingly prominent and attention drawing. He had no idea that such bright hair would be the death of him through social interactions and situations. The second he was seen, people from every direction would corner him and he had no way to escape. “Hey, let’s play!” they would say, or “let’s eat lunch together” and Kageyama had no idea why he was the center of attention to these people. Was living in the countryside always like this?! Tokyo far exceeded the capacity of residents in one city alone, but Kageyama has conversed with more people in the countryside dream than in his own actual reality.

Despite the slight mental shock, he proceeds with his mundane morning routine per usual. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, dresses up for school, and then grabs a quick sweet bun on the way out. His routine only takes 15 minutes max. And like his morning, Kageyama follows a strict schedule throughout his entire day too. Since entering high school, he has religiously followed these habitual actions that even with one little misstep can ruin the flow of the routine. He’s been good about with keeping it up, even with his strange dreams.

But now, these “dreams” are about to break that flow.

Kageyama seats himself comfortably on an empty seat on the train when it arrives and immediately pulls out his phone. He stuffs the sweet bun in his mouth, wanting to eat it hands free, he holds the phone in his right and uses his left index finger to scroll through his apps. He opens his most frequently used application, the journal app. Because of school and work, he often records important test dates and days he’s scheduled to work. Sometimes, he would add little notes on certain days where something good happened to him, like the time the lunch lady gave him three milk cartons instead of one when he got to the school store early. It’s the little things like that that keep Kageyama content and keep pushing forward in life.

Kageyama stops chewing and does a double take just as he was about to scroll past yesterday’s entry in the journal app.

He squints. He blinks. He is in pain. This is not any normal entry. Because it’s not _his_ entry.

 

**_July 2nd_ **  
**_Thursday_ **  
_the exciting debut of this newly converted tokyo boy is complete!_  
_got lost a few times but that won’t stop me!_  
_who knew such a scary face can be such a lady charmer_ (;¬_¬)  
_oh well, at least daichi didn’t fire me on my hard work today! i’ll just try my best tomorrow~!_ (￣￣￣ ￣▽￣)d 

  


His eye twitches. Who the hell…?

“Good morning, Kageyama-kun!”

He whips his head up, face still in a grimace as he stares at the girl in front of him. By the way she’s dressed, she’s a student at his school. She looks familiar, but Kageyama has no recollection of ever talking or interacting with her by any means necessary. Since Kageyama hasn’t attempted to befriend anyone since becoming a first year in high school, his morning train ride commute has always been a little lonely, but peaceful.

For a moment, the girl flinches when Kageyama glares at her but recovers her peppy persona quickly and gives him the biggest smile. “I hope you’re doing well.” She looks away, a tinge of pink staining her cheeks. “I just, uh, wanted to say good morning and to thank you for yesterday!” Then, she runs away. His eyes follow her as she runs back to a group of three other girls on the other side of the train who are wearing the same uniform. They all glance back at Kageyama, giggling when their eyes meet his and huddle back together talking about god knows what.

Now he’s pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to recall from memory what the hell happened yesterday because he sure as hell did something not exactly himself. He knows himself too well to write such a corny little memo in his phone or to make an impression on a girl when he can’t even befriend his neighbor’s dog. And he _really_ wants to be friends with that dog.

His head hurts, not because of the journal entry. Not because of the girls. Or the dog too.

Strange, he can’t even remember what the hell happened yesterday.

-*-

Kageyama has never been extra appreciative about work until what he had to deal with this morning.

His head instantly relaxes on a clean, clear, wiped counter while settling himself into the chair. Work is finally done for the night and to reward him of his job well done, his boss is treating him to a extra large bowl of his house specialty ramen. Just thinking about the extra chashu pork he’ll get has him drooling pools.

“Daichi, the king might fall asleep before you even give him his food.”

Kageyama doesn't even have the strength in him to retort back with a “shut up.”

“Don’t tease him, Tsukishima.” Daichi, Kageyama's boss and co-owner of the ramen shop Sakanoshita, calls out from the kitchen. He comes out seconds later holding two big bowls of piping hot ramen in each hand. Kageyama is up, chopsticks already in hand, as Daichi places the two bowls in front of the boys. “After what happened yesterday, it’s good to see him back to his normal self. Take it easy, okay, Kageyama.”

He’s stuffing himself with ramen to give a proper response, but he nods in his direction to let him know he’s listening.

“You’re too easy on him.” Tsukishima, another employee at Sakanoshita with short blonde hair and thick-rimmed glasses, remarks.

Daichi laughs, “But it’s not everyday you see Kageyama act like that.”

“You never see him act like that.”

Kageyama wants to ask, but he’s too embarrassed to hear the details.

Tsukishima grins. “Remember when he fell on that one customer and tried to pull off the accident by saying ‘No, it didn’t hurt when I fell from heave-’”

Kageyama starts coughing uncontrollably. He takes a big gulp from his water and wipes his mouth with a napkin. He’s red all over. This is exactly what he didn’t want to hear. In most cases in Kageyama's situation, people are curious to know what happened, but after all the awkward shit that happened in school already, he’s scared to even ask the people that know him well. Because unlike his classmates, Daichi and especially Tsukishima, will never let him live it down.

When Kageyama arrived at school this morning, his expectations of an average day disappeared. He opened the door, sat in his seat, and suddenly a swarm of people gathered around his desk. He looks left, he looks right, he looks up, and even down. One boy starts asking him about that recipe he told him about yesterday, another is asking if he would play soccer again with them during lunch, and a girl tries asking him if he wants to hang out with her after school. Frazzled, he tries to talk, but every word that comes out is incoherent. A jumbled, messy mix word vomit of “uh” and “eh” and “ah.” He doesn't know how to react, and thankfully, the teacher comes in and everyone goes back to their seat where Kageyama can cooly sort his actions out.

For the next two hours, Kageyama is zoning in and out of taking notes and listening to the lectures because he’s meticulously choosing his words that would suit everyone. “Hello” is a good start he thinks, maybe even a “how are you doing.” Yeah, that would work. He’s reciting them in his head, ready for another barrage of people to come attacking him with greetings and questions. He’s ready, he’s practiced for two hours. He feels likes he’s a master conversationalist. He can’t mess this up now.

It's finally break but no one, not a single person, comes up to him. He rest his chin in his hand, staring down hard at his textbook. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks himself.

Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder. “Kageyama-kun, you forgot-”

“HELLO! HOW ARE YOU!”

…

….

...

Why.

Why did he just yell.

He’s staring up at his teacher, who carefully places a notebook on his desk.

“Oh, I’m doing well Kageyama-kun. Thank you for asking. I hope you’re doing well too.” He shakes his head and his teacher laughs, “You’re very enthusiastic today just like yesterday. I was just returning your notebook since you forgot to pick it up yesterday.”

His teacher walks away and Kageyama sits there looking and feeling like death. He can hear people snicker around him. He hears a “Nice, Kageyama!” from one of his classmates and he’s hiding his face in his arms. He wants to hide from everyone, from everything. He thinks about sleeping through lunch break but decides not to, afraid he’ll be back in the orange haired boy’s body where people would be constantly all over him there too. He sighs, what a tiresome morning.

“Let’s not talk about what happened to me yesterday.” Kageyama deadpans.

Tsukishima smirks. "Why not?" Kageyama hates it when he makes that smug face.

"..."

“Did you know, yesterday, you thought your apron was a cloth so you were wiping down all the tables with it, while you were still wearing it.”

“.....”

“You also ate all the mints we give to the customers after their meal during your break. It was hilarious when Daichi yelled at you when he saw all the wrappers all over the counter.”

“Stop.”

“A regular came in and you asked _him_ what was on the menu.”

“Sh-shut up-!”

“That’s enough, Tsukishima.” Daichi crosses his arms. “Kageyama was, a bit, problematic yesterday-”

“A bit?” Tsukishima echoes.

“But he was just going through some bizarre phase. Whatever it was, he’s back to normal today and if he doesn't want to talk about it, then that’s his decision. We don’t press any further.”

Kageyama feels a little at ease through Daichi’s words, grateful for such a considerate boss to look up too.

“If you have any questions for us, you can ask us anytime.”

“Yeah, you can ask me never.”

“Tsukishima.”

“Like he’ll ever ask me personally for advice anyway.”

Kageyama reaches for his backpack that sits on the chair next to him. He opens it up and takes out an envelope and places it on the table. Daichi and Tsukishima eye it with inquisitive stare. Kageyama seldom shares anything about himself so an opportunity like this makes Daichi rejoice internally that he maybe breaking out of his thick shell.

“I don’t know what this is, but I got it today.”

“In your locker.” Tsukishima says.

“How did you know?”

An expressionless Tsukishima eyes the little heart sticker on the envelope that seals the letter inside.

“Congrats, Kageyama! Is this your first?” Daichi asks, a big smile on his face.

“First? First what?”

“You didn’t even open it.” Tsukishima facepalms.

“Yeah, open it! You might like what you read.” Daichi encourages.

Kageyama takes the envelope, cautiously peels the sticker off and takes the letter out. He unfolds the paper and reads it out loud. “Kageyama-kun, please come to the rooftop after school.”

Daichi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama are silent for a good five minutes.

“You came here right after school.” Daichi states in a monotone, his face is frozen. “You just read it now.”

“He doesn't even get it, look at him.” Tsukishima adds, pointing over at the boy.

Kageyama has set the letter aside, slurping up the remaining broth left by holding up the bowl over his face. He sets it down when it’s empty and he pats his plump and happy belly with his hand. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Don’t you feel anything, Kageyama?” Daichi wonders how dense is this boy really is.

“Huh?”

“The king received a love letter and he doesn't even know it.” Tsukishima goes back to eating the rest of his ramen because trying to convince Kageyama something sounds far from possible. Tsukishima believes it's best to leave a word out for now and just rile him up every now and then.

“Amazing! Someone wanted to confess their love for you! Doesn't your heart race? The excitement of love is a crazy feeling! You don’t think so?” Daichi questions while he ignoring the pale expression Tsukishima is giving him.

“No.” Kageyama replies. “I don’t even know who gave it to me.” He takes the letter, puts it back into the envelope and stuffs it in his backpack.

“Love doesn't faze you.” Daichi says. Point blank, he should have known this coming from Kageyama.

“I’ve never loved, let alone liked, anyone.” Kageyama calmly responds, “I don’t think I could like someone I don’t even know or haven't even met either.”

“We can fix that,” Tsukishima chimed in. “There’s an app called Tinder and all you do-”

 

“Tsukishima, stop.” Daichi sighs. “Anyway, I just feel bad for whoever wrote that letter. I wonder how long they waited on the rooftop.”

Kageyama never even considered how the other person felt. He’s ashamed how inconsiderate he was for even thinking he could easily slide through this predicament. “I should apologize…”

“But you don’t even know who wrote it.” Tsukishima states as he finishes up the last of his ramen.

“I don’t…”

“Ah, youth! Young people like you wouldn’t understand. I told you love is exciting and it’s crazy!” Daichi lets out a hearty laugh.

Tsukishima holds his hand up in his defense. “Ok, let me stop you there. One, Kageyama currently has _the look_ on him from this letter.” He eyes Kageyama to the side. He’s emitting an aura so dark and so cold, it’s almost murderous because his glare is harsher than ever. But from Daichi’s and Tsukishima’s experience, that’s just normally how Kageyama looks when he’s overthinking a problem. This overthinking happens too often. He’s made this face when he had the choice to choose between drinking an orange or an apple juice. “Two, no one’s in love. And three, you’re not that much older than us.”

“Tsukishima, you will never understand until you’re older.” Daichi muses.

“Oh, I think I could understand the crazy part of love. Definitely.” Tsukishima claims. Daichi raises an eyebrow at his smart mouth employee. “Our class is reading this book about a guy and a girl. The guy falls in love with the girl and prays to the heavens that he can be with her someday. A god hears his this and grants the guy his wish.”

“You think if I pray hard enough, my neighbors dog will like me.” Kageyama mutters to himself.

“Kageyama, shush. I want to know what happens in the story.”

“The god makes a deal, he must trade a piece of himself to grant his wish. The guy agrees and he becomes blind. In the end, even if he can’t see the girl, they end up together and living a happily ever after. The end. And that is why love is crazy by Tsukishima Kei.”

“Love is crazy.” Daichi echoes.

“Would you do that for Sugawara-san, Daichi?” Kageyama questions. 

Daichi considers this seriously in his mind. Even if the question was purely hypothetical, Kageyama can’t imagine giving up such a vital part of his body for the sake of someone else. Parents, he can understand, but Kageyama doesn't understand the type of love that guy was feeling in Tsukishima's story or what Daichi knows which is why he asked in the first place.

“Honestly, I think I would. I would lose a part of me, just to be with Suga.” Daichi vowed. They can see it in his eyes, Daichi is swooning all over again just thinking about Sugawara. “It would be hard though, not being able to hear his voice if I lose my hearing. Or see his smile if I lose my eyesight. Or my sense of touch when we kiss-”

“We get it.” Tsukishima interrupts. Not wanting to hear anymore.

“Why?” Kageyama is interested because he wants to understand. The extent of his emotions are very limited since he's so used to secluding himself. If he's going to get by with life, sympathizing with other people seems like the best bet in changing his attitude in the long run. If he's going to feel compassion for someone, it's definitely going to be his boss first.

“That’s simple.” Daichi relaxes, his eyes soften, and a genuine smile graces his lips. “Because I trust that he'll stay with me no matter what.”

Daichi isn’t even looking at them anymore. His mind off wandering in the world of bliss just thinking about his lover. Kageyama has seen this face multiple times already. Usually, Sugawara is here when that happen but he understands now that he doesn't have to be here physically to make Daichi go weak in the knees.

“You guys should get going now. I’m going to close up the shop soon since Suga is going to be coming back from his trip tonight and I want to be extra early to pick him up.” Daichi grabs both empty bowls in front of the boys and takes it back to the kitchen. “Get home safely!”

“We will, thanks for the meal!” They say in unison. They’re out the door, and halfway, they part ways and Kageyama is walking back alone.

When he gets home, the lights are already off so his parents are asleep. Locking the door behind him, he quietly heads to his bedroom, closes the door, and falls face first onto his bed. Exhausted is an understatement to describe what he’s feeling. Both physically and mentally, everything’s have been wearing him thin throughout the day.

Laying on his side, he pulls out his cellphone from his pocket, unlocks it, opens the journal app and scrolls down to today’s date. Nothing is written inside the entry other than his shift schedule. Kageyama contemplates todays most exciting events before carefully typing out an added message at the end of the journal entry. Then, he closes the app, gets up from bed to change after he plugs his phone back into the charger.

  
_The way Daichi makes ramen was good as always. Also, I learned that if I pray hard enough, Rice Bowl, who lives next door, might like me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why it took me a almost a year to finally write this. i already have the whole outline to this story tbh. i wrote this in hours, and i'm just wow. i should get started on the last chapter.

One week and Kageyama feels like he is going to explode.

The past few days have not been easy for Kageyama, but he’s been managing somehow, especially with the newly found friendships he’s made so far with his classmates. He’s been told that on one day he’s “energetic and always smiling” to “a ball of energy that won’t shut up.” It’s odd to hear. So far, every day has been a socially awkward living hell for him. His interactions with his classmates increase day after day and he has no idea what he’s actually done (especially after the days he can never recall) to get their attention. His mornings have become more lively with classmates interacting with him, wanting to eat with him at lunch, and even inviting him out to karaoke everyday after school. It’s rapidly draining his energy out.

Personality wise, Kageyama is quiet, reserved, and polite. He’s not a very good conversationalist and he has not approached a classmate, once, from what he can recall ever since entering high school. Although he may be one track minded at times, he’s been slowly adapting to an environment where he should always be aware of his surroundings and how he can blend in better. He is always striving to improve, but he knows only time will tell of his progress.

Overall, Kageyama has been having a tough week.

Even when he goes to work, it’s no different. Daichi laughs off his sudden split personality while Tsukishima looks more irked by his presence than usual. Some regulars Kageyama has barely conversed with before have now become more cordial with him. Albeit Kageyama prefers to not talk, he’ll try his best to make conversation if someone does approach him. Unfortunately, he personally has not been able to grasp the concept of “small talk” and trying to merge and flow of his conversational skills with his “ball of energy” persona doesn’t work at all. Some regulars have noticed this while the other half think he’s just being shy, urging him to just “be himself.” Apparently being “stoic” doesn't suit him.

Kageyama finally relaxes at the end of the week, physically and mentally exhausted. He lays in bed when gets home from a late shift, his shirt smells of ramen soup base and his apron is tossed on the floor, covered with some nasty oil stains. He stares at his phone, checking the time. Yawning, he gets up from his bed and seats himself lazily at his desk. He has enough time to review some class notes, knowing fully well he has an english quiz tomorrow morning. He grabs his backpack on the floor, takes out a worn out notebook from inside and opens it up, flipping through the pages to find the vocabulary words he must memorize. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Kageyama stares between two different pages in his notebook. One with his handwriting, and another that’s not his. It’s unfamiliar, bizarre, and cryptic. He thought his handwriting was illegible, but whoever was wrote this made him think otherwise. He flips between pages; he always dates his notes. He’s noticed that he misses notes from every other day, finding that the notes he needs the most are missing and are replaced with whatever this terrible garbage someone wrote in his notebook. The words are chicken scratch, the eraser marks are a dark smudge everywhere, and there’s too many doodles of farm animals. He’s been so preoccupied with everything else lately that seeing these notes flew right over his head. He turns to the last page, checking what the last notes this stranger wrote out. To his surprise, it’s more legible, same farm animal doodles, but writing he can make out. But it’s just one word, one that he frowns at.

**Bakageyama**

Kageyama plops back to bed, screams into his pillow, and falls asleep.

-*-

It keeps happening. It’s a never ending cycle.

Hinata wakes up in Kageyama’s body, Kageyama wakes up in Hinata’s body. It took a few weeks, but they eventually realize in some cosmic, supernatural phenomenon that they are in switching bodies.

Kageyama is the first to figure this out when he’s flipping around the pages of Hinata’s notebook, reviewing notes when he’s in his body. It’s there, the small farm animals from cows, pigs, and THERE—THOSE CHICKENS, HE ALWAYS SEE’S THOSE EXACT CHICKEN DRAWINGS IN HIS OWN NOTEBOOK.

To test if his theory of whether or not he is actually switching bodies with this “Hinata of Miyagi”, he writes questions in the last empty page of the notebook to see if Hinata would write back. Unfortunately, when Kageyama is back in Hinata’s body, he does not get a response, the questions are just lone and blank by itself in between other pages being carelessly used. Kageyama shrugs it off, he didn’t think such an easily thought of plan would give him fruition so he’s back to square one rethinking his options.

And so, he thinks maybe it’s better if he just faces his problem head on, straight to the point. Use a more simpler method instead.

When Hinata wakes up in his own body the next day, he finds his notebook on his desk open and the last page written with handwriting he’s become very familiar with.

__

Hinata,  
The next time you’re in my body, remember to pay attention in class next time and take better notes. I got a 7 on my last test because you’re dumbass drawings keep appearing in my notebook so I can’t study properly. If I fail because of you, I’m going to kick your ass.  
-Kageyama

Hinata blinks, once, twice. He stares a good long while at the page.

“Oh.”

And everything starts to click in place.

-*-

Upon learning that the other boy in their so called “dreams” is actually someone real, both Kageyama and Hinata started to lay some ground rules and daily reports whenever they are in each other’s body through their notebooks and cell phones.

And lately for Hinata, he’s been barely keeping up with most of Kageyama’s demands. His points are excessive, having more than 32 of them listed in the back and Hinata has been keeping in line with only 3 of them.

 _Don’t make a scene at school._ In what way is Hinata ever making a scene at school, he think to himself. So far, he’s been friendly, wonderful, and cheerful, his usual personality. Because he knows he’s always this charming, he’s been invited out often by classmate to hang out after school (to which Hinata happily accepts) that Kageyama should be practically thanking him that he’s surrounded by so many friends now. He’s even made a girl blush or two; he’s received more confessions of love notes in his locker than he has in his own body. Kageyama had written Hinata one time writing “stop leading people on” which Hinata just responds “I’m just more popular than you in your body.” Besides, not only does it benefit Kageyama friend wise, but Hinata as well as he mentally checks off places he has been treated to so he can revisit with Yachi or Kenma sometime when he’s back in his own body. Generally speaking,, Hinata’s been well underwraps about making “a scene” and doesn’t think he’ll be starting one anytime soon.

 _Stop spending all my money on food._ Hinata’s been working hard at the ramen shop and is starting to get the hang of memorizing the entire menu, recording orders, and serving them too. He’s hard work and he deserves to treat himself with the money he worked for on the days he’s in Kageyama’s body. Being invited out so much means eating out a lot and Hinata is so far in food galore when he steps into a cute little cafe and he’s being served one of the biggest, most delicious and mouth watering looking parfaits he’s ever seen. He’s ready to slam down money left and right which has been Hinata’s current system since switching bodies. But now that he knows Kageyama is actually a real person and not imaginary, he has to keep an eye on his budget because Kageyama is saving up for blahblahblahblaah. He thinks it’s quite unfair to be honest, he may be using Kageyama’s body, but he’s not mentally there so Hinata has to pick up those pieces when he’s not here. And doing his job is part of it. If Hinata didn’t do his job, he would have already been fired and Kageyama needs the money, Hinata guesses. So for the sake of Kageyama, he frivolously spend his co-body-owners money and spares the expenditures to more economical finances. Like toothpaste. Hinata reads the word under his own written question, “Then what can I buy?” _Toothpaste._ Hinata cries a little.

 _Prioritize on school._ This is probably Hinata’s least favorite demand and is the most important to Kageyama because unlike the others, this point is bolded and underlined. Hinata barely focuses at school in his own body so he doesn’t understand why Kageyama is expecting so much from him. Hinata can try, but he’ll only be successful with the help of Yachi since her way of teaching and her neat notes are always easier to understand. But he assumes that he should have it easier since this Kageyama is a second year and Hinata himself is a third year. Everything should basically be review, and if anything— he should be feeling bad about Kageyama learning material he hasn’t even learned yet. This thought quickly diminishes when he recalls the last time Hinata tried to take serious notes and after that, Kageyama only refers to him as dumbass.

Hinata groans into Kageyama’s pillow since he is currently living the life of Kageyama. Luckily it’s night and the day is over and work is done and homework has been finished and Hinata can just relax a bit and wonder why the hell he’s in Kageyama’s body in the first place. His notes are open next to him to the page where Kageyama has been circling and crossing words and deducing why they have sporadically switching bodies. “Is sleeping the trigger”, Kageyama writes but gets crossed off before it pointed in another direction to “sleep paralysis” and another to “other cognitive reasonings” which many points have been crossed off there too.

He picks up the phone he’s been charging and by his bed and opens the journal app on today’s date.

  


__**August 3rd  
** Wednesday  
_i did some classmates a favor and played volleyball for their team since they needed an extra member and lucky for you, you have some hardcore volleyball skills. what are you, a genius or something. also i heard from the guys that you said that me joining them for karaoke last time was a one time thing, do you even know how amazing i was (ಠ∩ ಠ) im trying my best here and you’re off in my body scaring off yachi stop scaring her bakageyama!!!! (눈_눈) she told me you’ve been ignoring her._

__

  


********

Hinata throws the phone back on the bed. He gets up from his spot and over to the desk littered with all sorts of paper and books. He picks up a red marker scattered to the side and starts to write.

-*-

Kageyama wakes up the next day in his body with the bright red thick words on his left forearm.

**STOP BEING AN ASS**

And Hinata wakes up the same day with his own message, but on both of his arms.

**STOP GETTING FULL OF YOURSELF**

They both scream.

-*-

As time goes by, Hinata has gotten used to the fast paced Tokyo style life whereas Kageyama is still struggling a bit, but slowly progressing in the department of Hinata’s carefree life.

Constantly switching and living this double life has become second nature to them. Although they’ve never found an answer to their body switch dilemma, they figured time will only tell and they’ll learn about it eventually. For now, they’ve learned to deal with it and have been so far enjoying somewhat of each other’s lives. After blowing up at each other’s body and both boys waking up to find the word “baka” written on their faces, that’s when both of them decided they need a better way to settle their clashing tempers with each other than irritating the living hell out of their lives.

Kageyama, still a little shaky when it comes to talking to strangers, tries this by familiarizing himself better with Hinata’s friend, Yachi. Hinata cares deeply about Yachi and as Kageyama recalls, every daily report written always mentions her, how he worries if she’s safe, and wishes that Kageyama at least take care of her when he’s not there. So with his efforts, he tries to fulfill his wish by talking to her more. Luckily, Yachi is perceptive, and eye so keen that the minute Kageyama is in Hinata’s body, Yachi knows instantly and adjust her personality somewhat to ease Kageyama in a more delicate manner and he’s so grateful. Kageyama even asked her one time about what she thinks about these sudden personality changes.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m not going to judge you. I’ve known you for a long time, Hinata and I don’t think you’re anyway less of who you are when you’re, I guess, ‘back to normal.’ So I’ll be here to support whatever it is you’re going through.”

Kageyama sits beside Yachi on a bench at school. It’s lunchtime and they are casually eating in silence because as Yachi, the perceptive and intuitive one she is, she was able to decipher that when “Hinata” is “not normal,” he likes more quiet areas. Kageyama internally thank the gods she is so good to him.

As Yachi munches on her bento, Kageyama wonders if telling her would be ok. If it would it be right to mention this? Will something tragic happen if he exposes what is currently going on and that who she is actually talking to is not the real Hinata? He doesn’t want to be struck dead on the spot—especially in Hinata’s body. He wants to tell her, he think he should. 

“When I’m back to normal, will you tell me this again?”

Yachi, confused at first, but nods immediately with a smile on her face.

“Of course.”

And Kageyama keeps it to himself a little longer.

-*-

Hinata arrives home after a long day out with his family. Luckily for him, on his day off from school, he was able spend a free day to himself, on a beautiful day, in his own body where he can play around with Natsu all he wanted. 

He knows Natsu has been bothered by his irregular behaviour which is constantly worrying her small, tiny, orange fluff of a head that something must be wrong with her older brother. But earlier today, as they lay on a field tiny flowers surrounded by long blades of grass that envelopes his whole body gently under the warm, setting sun above them, Hinata watches a happy Natsu pluck flower after flower as she interlaces each stem and loop them together into a band.

“Natsu, I’m sorry I’ve been weird lately.”

“Hm, why are you saying sorry? I don’t get it.” Natsu questions, but dosen’t look up from her flower weaving.

“Because I’ve been… distant? I guess.” Hinata thinks that may be the right word to describe Kageyama. “Some days I’m scary and sometime I’m not. It’s just your brother being weird.”

“You’re not weird, brother.” Natsu replies calmly. “Sometimes you are like that. And today’s not one of them.”

“Yeah, it’s not.”

“It’s like you said, one day you’ll be happy and the next you’ll be mean looking. But you said to never ever be scared when you look mean, it just means you’re thinking.”

Hinata brows furrow. “I said that?”

“Yeah! You said that you never meant to look mean, that you’re just thinking really hard and that even if you look like that, you still care about me!” Natsu finishes her thread of flowers, making into a crown and gingerly places it right on Hinata’s head and smiles brightly at her loving brother. “Everyday so far, you’ve been playing with me, whether happy or mean looking, you are playing with me and it’s been fun!”

Hinata sits up slowly, staring in awe at how precious his little sister is. She’s grinning and his heart aches. When they started switching bodies, Natsu was angry whenever Hinata didn’t play with her and he blamed it all on Kageyama for not being a good brother when he wasn’t there. But who can blame him, now that Hinata thinks about it. He’s thrown into a stranger’s home and is forced to become part of a life he didn’t ask for, nevertheless in a completely different environment he’s not used too. Now, instead of getting the short end of the stick with Natsu’s little tantrums, she’s starting to understand, she’s accepted it, and she’s happy. Because Kageyama is _caring_ about Natsu.

Hinata plops himself on his bed, and pulls out his phone. The time reads 7:39pm. If he was in Kageyama’s body, he would be currently working. Which is exactly what the real Kageyama is doing right now. How he could just go to Tokyo and have some of Daichi’s ramen. He thinks about it, with all the free time he had, he could have easily planned a trip down to Tokyo. He knows his way around since he’s been in Kageyama’s body, what trains to take, what streets to look out for. He’s adapted well these past few weeks. 

He continues to swipe at his phone and opens his notes. One of them is a subject line filled with only numbers in it. Those numbers are Kageyama’s cell phone number. 

Although they are constantly on the other’s phone, Hinata and Kageyama decided that exchanging numbers would be the least of their worries since that would mean more interaction between them outside of them being each other. But this little pact was made when they were regularly messing around in the other’s life and yelling at each other via body permanent marker messages. But a few days ago, when Hinata was in Kageyama’s body, he memorized his number before going to bed, hoping that when he woke up in his body, he would remember it. When he did wake up the next day with orange hair, he immediately opened the notes of his phone and type down the numbers hoping they were actually correct.

“Just…. once….”

Hinata copies the number from the notes and paste it into the keypad. His finger clicks on the green call button and puts the phone into his ear. The phone starts ringing.

 _Oh, shit._ Hinata’s just realizes what he’s doing at this moment. He’s calling Kageyama. He’s calling Kageyama. His nerves start to kick in and he just knows he’s made a big mistake and that what he’s doing is completely stupid—to him at least. Besides, when he thinks about it, Kageyama is at work, there’s no way he would answer during work, He’d probably see a missed call from some random number and ignore it and then he wouldn’t be in this strange predicament—in Hinata’s mind—that could drastically change what Kageyama thinks about him—

“Hello?”

Hinata gasps, but slaps his mouth shut in with a loud, audible clap that can be heard on the other line.

“Uh, hello?”

And Hinata fears for the worst because the one answering on the other side is who he wish wasn’t on the other line. His palms are sweating over hearing a voice he’s so used to speaking with, not speaking to him.

“Uh......... ok.” 

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata shouts.

Kageyama winces and pulls the phone back from his ear at the shouting. He places the phone on the other ear and starts yelling, “What the hell? Who the hell is this—?”

“Kageyama, I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe it.” Hinata doesn’t know what is going on, but he feels so relieved. Seconds ago, he his mind was in a distressed mess about calling Kageyama. But now, here he is, relaxed, at ease, happiness bursting from actually hearing Kageyama’s voice—the _real_ Kageyama.

Kageyama’s ear still hurts a little on the other side and he wants to yell at on the other line to ask “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!” but somehow, his heart is racing when he hears the person on the other line say his name a second time and he holds back when he hears the relief in the other tone.

“....Hinata?”

Hinata laughs. “Yes.”

“Hinata. How did you… How did you get my number?” Kageyama is calm, but he’s shaking. And it’s not because he’s outside in the cold.

“I.. uh.” Hinata scratches his head, “I have your number on my phone actually. I memorized it before we switched back bodies. I don’t know, haha. Sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Kageyama says and takes a deep breath. “It’s just really… random that you called me.”

“It is, huh.” Hinata sighs, hand still scratching his head. “Are you not working today?”

“No, I am. You called me on my break. When I heard my phone ringing, I went outside in the back right now since it’s much quieter here.” Kageyama answers.

“Oh. Well that’s good.” Still scratching. “Good thing I didn’t call when you were working.”

“Yeah.”

And it’s silent for a minute. No one’s saying anything and Hinata’s rubbing his face. He’s getting fidgety over this conversation and his hand need to be doing something, anything to keep it busy from a conversation that he didn’t think he’d get so nervous wrecked over.

“Hinata.”

And Kageyama calls his name and it’s the first time he’s heard him say his name, in his voice. It stirs him a little inside. “Yeah?”

“I have to go back soon. So I have to hang up now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for calling you when you are kinda busy.”

“Hinata, can I call you back tonight? After I get off.”

Hinata swallows hard, he’s shaking his head even though Kageyama can’t see it. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Ok. You know what time I get off. When I get home, I’ll call you.”

“Ok.”

“Ok. Bye… Hinata.”

“Goodbye, Kageyama.”

Kageyama hangs up first and he’s left listening to the dial tone.

That night, Hinata stays up late. Kageyama gets off work at 10 and won’t be home until 11. So Hinata waits. And waits. And waits. It’s 12, and he waits. And waits. And waits. 

It’s 8 in the morning and Kageyama never calls back.


End file.
